


【刀玫/10.5R】我们生个孩子吧！

by Clara1998



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10.5和rose恋爱记, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara1998/pseuds/Clara1998
Summary: 谨以此文祝贺平行宇宙刀玫生子ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ*~
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, 刀玫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【刀玫/10.5R】我们生个孩子吧！

1

三年，如果说这个平行宇宙还有什么值得我吃惊的地方，那一定是麦当劳成立于中国。

我边吃着羊肉串，边跟Doctor抱怨：“四川辣酱，永远都只有四川辣酱，就没有一点别的……我太想念沙拉酱了。”

Doctor胳膊肘撑在木桌上，默默啃着老干妈香辣蟹，不知道在想什么，没跟我说话。

我咬掉竹签上最后一块肉，抬头看向大堂里悬挂的电视机。正是夜间7:00新闻时间，屏幕里火焰冲天，消防人员在火场内进进出出，女播音员的声音平静，听不出喜怒。

她的话音刚落，四下嘈杂的人声就齐齐转成窃窃私语和低呼尖叫：

“他们怎么敢这么干！”

我下意识拍了拍Doctor的胳膊：“看，公共参观日，居然有个人因为不满糯米仓里混了泰国香米，一把火烧掉了国家粮仓。”

我本指望他能发表什么高谈阔论，过了三四秒，我听到他说：

“我们生个孩子吧。”

有一瞬间，我的脑海里一片空白，甚至没反应过来是他在说话。

“什么？”

我转回身，只见Doctor正一如往常看着我，神色淡然。他面对那些打不倒他的大麻烦时，时常露出这种看不出喜怒的表情，但此时此刻他就像变了一个人。

他展开托盘里的纸巾，擦了擦手，随后双臂抱在桌上，隔着堆得高高的残羹狼藉，他认真地凝望我的眼睛：

“我说，我们生个孩子吧。”

我指了指他，又指了指自己：

“你和我，生一个孩子？”

“对，”他点头，“就是这么回事。”

我手落回到桌子上，不敢置信了好一会儿，大声笑起来：

“你根本不知道要怎么生孩子！”

他皱起眉头，像是被冒犯到：“我当然知道要怎么生孩子，我已经900岁了！”

我笑得停不下来：“别傻了，你才一岁呢。”

我伸手去捏他的脸，我经常这么干，当他是什么小乖乖。然而这次，他轻轻往后一退，避开了我的手，不动声色地又重复了一遍刚才的话：

“Rose, 我们生个孩子吧。”

——我一下子笑不出来了。

他居然是认真的。

2

厨房里，我跟Jackie抱怨道：

“Mom，Doctor说……他想跟我生个孩子。”

Jackie正在泡一杯晚安奶，虽然佣人也可以做，但她的晚安奶要用四种不同产地和生物来源的奶进行配置，而她总是抱怨没有一个人能像她一样将调制比例掌控完美。Rose感到羞愧，幸好Peter纵容她这么奢侈。

“太棒了，”Jackie先是心不在焉地应答，转而才意识到Rose说了什么，“Doctor？TheDoctor？”

我点了点头：“嗯哼。”

她搁下奶碗，震惊地看着我：“我一直以为他不能生育呢……我的意思是，他有这个功能？”

我笑了：“看来是有的，但他一直跟我说他是从织机里制造出来的。”

对Doctor奇奇怪怪的经历已经麻木了，听到Doctor的出生，Jackie一点也不惊讶。

她说：“不是我八卦，我一点都不好奇，”她露出她招牌式的好奇表情，“那个Doctor，他也有……”

她手指比划了两下：“他也有……”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，他现在是人类——当然我一点都不好奇——但他也有……长得跟人类一样？”

我受不了Jackie突然变得这么支支吾吾的：“我不知道你是什么意思，Mom？”

“就是——他也有人类那样的——鸡鸡吗？”

我笑着叫起来：“Mom！当然了，我看到过。”

“什么叫你看到过？”她的表情突然严肃起来，“你只是看到过？”

我手指拢了拢头发。

“你们已经住在一起三个月了，你应该用过，不是看到过。”

“睡在一起不代表一定要发生什么。以前一起旅行的时候，我们也睡在一起。”

她眉心紧紧蹙起来：“Rose！现在跟以前不一样了。他说他爱你，我们都听到了。怎么，你不喜欢他？”

我立即反驳：“我当然喜欢他。”

Jackie更惊讶了：“那是他不能勃起？”

“当然不是！”我发誓，我看见他晨勃过。

Jackie一副事态严峻的样子：“你必须跟我说清楚，到底发生什么了。”

“什么都没发生，Mom，只是……事情很正常地发展成了这样。”

她放下碗，不停地揉额头的皱纹：“我不知道他以前是什么样的，Rose，但他现在是个人类，是个普通男人，你不知道男人都是什么德行吗？你看看我，为了搞掉那堆整天围着Peter花枝招展的小姐，我每天要费多大功夫，啊，我脸上的皱纹，喝多少奶都补不回来——那个Jessica……”

“Mom，Doctor跟普通男人不一样。”

普通男人可不会跟她睡在一张床上三个月，什么都不发生。

“你又知道了？你都不知道他能不能像正常人一样插入，说不定他在外面早就有了——”

“Mom！”这话就让我很生气了。

Jackie瞪大了眼，自知失言，转回身用力地搅着碗里的奶，嘟嘟囔囔说：

“太妙了，现在你要嫁给一个性功能有问题的男人，我都不能说什么，既然这样，你们就去生孩子吧。最好赶紧生一个，别怪我没提醒过你，试管婴儿生出来的小孩比正常的小孩更笨——Rose!”

我夺走她手里的奶，在她愤怒的抱怨声中一饮而尽。

3

火炬木基地里。

下午接到转接警报，我和Lynda回收了几个赛博人残骸，送进了实验室。

Doctor静悄悄地一个人蹲在一堆土旁边，也不知道在干什么，带着眼镜看数据看得入迷——他总是有事可做。我悄悄关上门，去了楼梯间。

不出所料，Lynda正坐在台阶上吞云吐雾。

她长得很可爱，和我一样的金发，头上常年扎两个小揪揪，却很爱烟，对她来说如果有大麻那就更好了。我坐到她旁边，她很有些嫌弃地侧开肩膀：

“怎么，今天不用陪你的男朋友？”

“看起来你更需要人陪。”

她回身挨向我：“嘴真甜，不过我不需要——怎么，你跟他出什么事了？”

我有些犹豫，道：“他说，想跟我生个孩子。”

她嘴里还咬着烟，“嗤”一声笑了：“他为什么要自讨苦吃？”

“大概……人总有想要跳进深渊的冲动？”

“等等，”她看向我，手指夹住烟蒂，“你们还没有结婚吧。”

我有些尴尬地点点头：“但我想那个不是问题。”

“也是。”

我们陷入了沉默。辛辣的气味在狭小的隔间里四处弥散，我望向脚尖，来回踏着水泥地。

她问：“那你觉得什么才是问题？”

我迷茫地陷在烟雾里：“我不知道……我只是觉得……我不确定，我们是不是应该在一起。”

她深吸了一口，又缓缓吐出烟雾：“你都不知道你爱不爱他……太奇怪了，我觉得John很不错，你们都来自另一个世界，在这里应该相依为命才对。”

“我当然爱他，我只是……不知道他是不是那个人。”

“那你应该自己来问我。”

Doctor的声音从上方传来，我慌慌张张地站起来。

隔着缭绕的雾气，我望见他站在上一层的楼梯上。我一呛，习以为常的烟味突然变得刺鼻，忍不住捂住嘴咳嗽起来。一只手抚上我的后背轻轻拍着，等我再抬起头，他已经站到我眼前。

“上去聊聊？”

我点了点头。

4

火炬木建在另一个世界伦敦眼的位置。天台俯瞰着半个城市，风很大，我的后脖颈一片清凉。

一开始，我们都没有说话。Doctor背靠在栏杆上，我则逆着风望向远处的伊丽莎白塔。天空上漂浮着大大小小的飞艇遮住了，太阳不时被挡住，光线忽明忽暗，整座伦敦城在光影里穿梭。

等我终于想到了一些能说的话，转过头，才发现Doctor一直侧着脸看着我。

我不敢直视他的眼睛。

他声音很轻：“我一直以为我们已经达成了共识，在第一天的时候。”

“我知道……我很抱歉。”

“不，抱歉的是我……是我没有察觉到，我一直以为你只是需要时间去接受我们之间关系的转变。”

我惊讶地看向他。Doctor一向自负，我以为他会责怪我一直隐瞒自己的想法。除了之前关于我父亲的事，我对他几乎没有过秘密。

Doctor的眼睛里溢满了复杂的情绪，像是悲伤、无可奈何或者别的什么东西。

“所以……其实你一直都不承认，或者……你不愿意承认。”

他没有说是承认他本身，或是承认这件事，或许两者兼有之。

风很大，我拢了拢头发，尽量让自己看起来自然：“……我只是，想到另一个世界，你还在那里，在什么地方奔跑着，我就没办法放下心来。”

我把头发拢成一束。

“我知道你就是他，我只是不敢相信一切就这样结束了，我和你，在这个地方像正常人一样生活着，而他在那个地方……”

他静静听了一会，打断我：“他在那里会生活的很幸福，他不会孤单。你知道我很擅长交朋友——如果他再次重生，忘记关于你的一切就会容易的多——最终，我们都会过上想要的宁静的生活。”

我忍不住反驳：“你怎么知道？”

“因为我就是他。”

“但你并没有做到，你也重生过，结果你变得更——”

“更什么？”

更——那个词卡在我喉咙里，我不好意思说出来。

他却毫不避讳：“我就是他，我知道他会生活的很好，如果他真的遭遇不测，也定是使命所归。时光流转，Rose Tyler，他在对你的爱意中诞生，我在他对你的爱意中诞生，但那并不是永恒不变的——除非我一直看着你。”

他握住我的手。

“你还记得我们第一次牵手的时候，你问我我是谁吗？”

飞艇移开，天台上洒满阳光。他的手指插进我指间的缝隙，指甲蹭过我的戒指，与我十指紧扣。

我情不自禁地回望向他的眼睛：“当然记得，你说你是一个自大狂，地球只围着你一个人转。”

我们同时笑了起来。

“不，我才没有那么说，”他试图为自己正言，努力地再次严肃起来，“当时我告诉你，我能感受到地球的旋转，还记得吗？”

我点了点头。

我当然记得——与他十指交扣的那一刹那，整个世界都变得不一样了。

脚下的土地以每小时1000英里的速度在自转，整个星球以每小时67000英里的速度围绕太阳飞驰，仿佛只要轻轻一跳，我们就会随时离开地球表面，一起在宇宙中坠落。

“现在，你握着我的手，看着我的眼睛。告诉我，你还能感觉到地球在转动吗？”

“……”

我不知道。

我紧扣住他的手，天空中光影变幻，似乎整个世界都要颠倒过来，我的呼吸越来越急促，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。他的眼睛似乎有无穷的引力，紧紧拉扯着我。我在失重，却又感觉永远不会坠落。

我想要移开视线，他扣住我的肩膀，强迫我看向他：

“告诉我Rose Tyler，你感受到了什么？”

他棕色的眼睛里有我自己的倒影。

“你。”

我答道。

我轻轻凑上前去，如海水般汹涌混杂的感受在一瞬间撤离，世界再一次平稳下来。我吻住他，高空的风也变得温柔，连汽艇运转的声音都显得那么宁静。

面对他，我实在说不出谎话：

“我只能感受到你。”

5

我们做完第一次时，已经晚上八点了。下午六点我们就回到了家，我也不记得都磨蹭了什么。

我的注意力都在他身上，整整两个小时我只能感受到他很紧张。

我们点了外卖当晚饭，吃披萨的时候他的眼睛一直盯着电视，看都不敢看我一眼，最后失手打翻了可乐，泼了自己一身。

等到手忙脚乱地收拾完，又洗漱磨蹭了一会到了床上，我实在忍不住，跟他说：“你要是不会，我可以教你。”

“开什么玩笑，”他强硬地为自己辩护，“我可是宇宙的卡萨诺瓦！爱慕我的人遍布时空，我都有孙女了还不止一个女王想跟我订婚……我风光无限的时候你还在跟Micky玩过家家呢。”

我笑着点头：“是是是，我真是捡到大便宜了。”

——结果弄得我很疼。

在这一点上，他的十英寸真的没有办法跟Micky比。

一连一个星期，我们都赖在床上，甚至理直气壮地跟火炬木请了一个周的病假。

周末夜间，我们刚刚做过一场，窗外淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，沙沙地落在窗台上。他从身后紧抱着我，下巴上胡子有些长了，蹭的我肩头痒痒的。

我纵容地反过手揉了揉他的头发，昏昏欲睡，他突然跟我说：

“我之前说想跟你生孩子……你知道我不是真的想要生孩子，对吧？”

我一下子就清醒了。

“什么？”

他无辜地看着我：“上一周我培育出了合适的土壤，种下了Tardis的种子，刚刚收到讯息，今天下午的时候发芽了。”

“……”

那天晚上，我终于知道为什么Jackie吼Peter总是那么大声了。

——因为真的控制不住。

END


End file.
